Scratched
by Permission-to-Sin
Summary: Tommy and Jude aren't interrupted by the camera in the beginning of 404. See what happens. One-shot smut.


"Oh, really?" I said, sipping the wine in front of me.

Tommy chuckled. "Are you so surprised? I am Little Tommy Q, after all.." He stopped and gave me a husky look. "I'll be right back." His face deepened in a sly smile as he dropped his napkin onto his plate, rose, and walked to the bathroom.

_Damn_, I thought. _How does he give me one look and I get wet? I can't wait through dinner and the drive home to get this itch scratched.. unless..._

Rising and walking towards the bathrooms, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and I slipped into the men's bathroom without anyone noticing.

I swayed towards Tommy, watching him wash and dry his hands. I stopped at the start of the stalls and leaned against the first one.

He saw me, and smiled. "Uh.. I think you made a wrong turn at Albuquerque."

"I think you get off on being a man of mystery," I said as I walked towards him slowly. "So, here's a dirty little secret for you..." I held onto his shirt and kissed him, backing into the first bathroom stall and pulling him with me.

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad you're starting to see things my way." His jacket slipped to his elbows as he pushed me further into the stall and slammed the door shut.

Our tongues danced together, the both of us totally engulfed in our kiss. He pushed me into a sitting position on the back part of the toilet and began to kiss at my neck and collarbone. His hands traveled down to my thighs, stroking my skin with his rough hands. He slid one under my dress and on my hip, pulling me closer to him.

He laughed, and whispered, "What, ran out of underwear?"

I smiled and guided his hand between my legs. His fingers slid into my wet lips and I gasped, the touch very much needed. He kissed me again, and ran his fingers along my clit slowly. He dipped two of them inside me, causing another gasp to escape my lips.

Tommy's fingers pounded slowly inside of me, his thumb still rubbing my swollen clit. My head lulled back against the wall, a small orgasm threatening to escape, before he pulled his fingers out of me.

"God damnit, Tommy, I hate when you do that," I said almost breathlessly.

He laughed. "I don't want you to come yet," he said, his hands sliding under the dress again and clasping my breasts, kissing me hard.

My hands traveled to his waist and I unbuttoned his jeans, slipping my hand into his boxers and grabbing him. I felt his breath catch as I was kissing him, and smiled against his lips.

He pulled out a condom from his jean pockets, and pushed his jeans and his boxers to the ground. I slipped the condom away from him, ripping the packet open with my teeth and taking out the latex condom. I pushed it over Tommy's shaft, stroking it up and down. He took my hand from him and pinned it against the wall as he entered me, both of us gasping sharply.

He began to pump in and out of me slowly, the torturous movements making me even more hungry by the minute. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, and further inside me, as I said, "Faster."

Tommy obeyed me and started in short, quick thrusts, each one giving me a whirlwind of ecstasy. A moan escaped from my throat and my head fell back again against the bathroom wall. I felt him tense as he orgasmed, pulling me closer. He knew I hadn't so he went faster, his hands pulling my hips closer to him with every thrust. My hands clasped his hair as I came, crying out his name and letting my head fall against his chest.

Both of us lie against each other, catching our breath. He moved my head around so I could look at him, and he kissed me softly, pulling out of me and cradling my face.

Our tender kiss was interrupted as we heard a man on a cell phone enter the stall next to us.

"That's our cue," I said, laughing, as I helped Tommy pull his boxers and pants back on as we ran out of the stall, the bathroom, and then the restaurant.

"What about dinner?" I said, looking back at the restaurant, but then eating my words as I saw a few people from the restaurant staring out after us. "Shit!" I said to him, and we both started laughing as we walked down the Toronto streets.


End file.
